09 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5880 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5880); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5881 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5881); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Częstochowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - Skąd się bierze las; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dora poznaje świat - Kula z niespodziankami, odc. 40 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Zbliża się Orka, odc. 15 (Skorcal); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 iCarly - odc. 10 (Your biggest fan); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 48 Mózg, cz 1 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.28 Zbigniew Zamachowski; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 43 Po zdrowie i urodę cz. 1; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2730; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Blondynka - odc. 23 (seria II, odc. 10) - Urodzony po raz drugi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 9. Namibia (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Las - największa spiżarnia; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Obcy na poddaszu (Aliens in the Attic); komedia kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:John Schultz; wyk.:Carter Jenkins, Austin Robert Butler, Ashley Tisdale, Doris Roberts, Robert Hoffman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 131 - Doskonała (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Sąsiad na widelcu - /10/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Chrzest na równiku, odc. 63; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 50 (seria IV, odc. 11) - Morderczy plan - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Armagedon (Armageddon) - txt. str. 777; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Michael Bay; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Ben Affleck, Liv Tyler, Billy Bob Thornton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Opole 2013 - Gala Jubileuszowa - Piosenki o miłości; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Żywe trupy III - odc. 10/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 10, Home); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:50 Krzyk (Scream); horror kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Wes Craven; wyk.:Neve Campbell, David Arguette, Courteney Cox; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Piękniejsza Polska - /7/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 7/18 - Córka źle strzeżona; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1014; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8:20, 9:10, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Sztuka życia - odc. 59, Andrzej Pągowski; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1000 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1001 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1002 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 The Voice of Poland - Nokaut (2); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2070; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 121"WAKACJE W GRUDZIĄDZU" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "BO JA JESTEM PERFEKCYJNA" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Boscy w sieci - odc. 9 "W pięciu smakach"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Czas honoru - odc. 75 "Plecak pełen dolarów" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (20); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 71; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 71; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Najlepszy głos - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:30 Trzynasty wojownik (13TH WARRIOR) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:John McTiernan; wyk.:Antonio Banderas, Omar Sharif, Vladimir Kulich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Niekoniecznie jest źle - piosenki Lecha Janerki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Drugi wymiar (The Other Side); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Billy O'Brien; wyk.:Joe Flaningen, John Rhys-Davis, Catherine Walker; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Tygrys ludojad (Maneater); horror kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Gary Yates; wyk.:Gary Busey, Roy Satterly, Marina Stephenson Kerr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 09.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Śladami Podlasian - Współpraca Milwalukee; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Przegląd tygodnia - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:26 Ichtis; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:38 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 06.11.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 07.11.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /5/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Nożem i widelcem odc. 20; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 60 lat razem - odc. 27 - Show z publicznością; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach - Film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Radioterapia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jestem synem ludobójcy (Jestem synem ludobójcy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Polska (2008); reż.:Mariusz Olbrychowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 154 (odc. 154); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Magazyn reporterski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:43 Magazyn publicystyczny - Nasze lubuskie: 60 lat Izby Adwokackiej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Chwilo trwaj; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Muzeum Bursztynu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 8 - śląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 09.11.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:32 Pogoda; STEREO 17:34 Przegląd tygodnia - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Magazyn publicystyczny - Nasze lubuskie: 60 lat Izby Adwokackiej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:17 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 04.11.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 09.11.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO 18:49 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 04.11.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Ichtis; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:11 Magazyn reporterski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:24 Dzieciaki eksperciaki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:27 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 07.11.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:41 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 05.11.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Kultowe rozmowy - prof. Marek Harat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 09.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 09.11.2013 -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 22:21 Pogoda; STEREO 22:24 Sport - SPORT 09.11.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:34 Ichtis; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:46 Raport gospodarczy - Lubuski raport gospodarczy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Radioterapia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Etniczne klimaty - Kamień mądrości; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:05 Antenowe remanenty - Przechowalnia - Krzysztof Piasecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.45 Jeźdźcy smoków (9) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (17) - serial animowany 08.35 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany, USA 2005 10.05 Ewa gotuje (200) - magazyn kulinarny 10.35 Scooby-Doo i legenda wampira - film animowany, USA 2003 12.10 Jaś Fasola (3) - serial komediowy 12.45 Program rozrywkowy 14.45 To nie koniec świata! (9) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 2XL (10) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ślubna gorączka (10) - serial paradokumentalny 17.45 Zabójcy tłuszczu. Fat killers (10) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (364) - serial komediowy 20.05 Biblia (4) - serial religijny 22.00 Jutro będzie futro - komedia, USA 2010 00.00 Belfer - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 02.30 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (9) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1816, 1817) - serial obyczajowy 12.50 Ugotowani (9) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13.50 Perfekcyjna pani domu (10) - program rozrywkowy 14.50 MasterChef (10) - reality show 15.55 Przepis na życie (10) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Bitwa o dom (10) - reality show 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (10) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! (10) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Duchy moich byłych - komedia romantyczna, USA 2009 00.00 Klątwa - horror, Niemcy/USA/Japonia 2004 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 809* - Ładna para; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 810* - Przedmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 811* - Co się komu śni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 812* - Łyżka soli; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 813* - Poczucie winy; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.6 - Choć burza huczy wkoło nas - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - kruk i kaczor (347); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 10 - Opakowania wielomateriałowe co to takiego?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chłopi - odc. 7/13 - Bór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 110 - Sprawa honoru - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 26 Włochy - Piemont (97) Stolica Piemontu; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 533 - Bezsilność; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Moskwa od świtu do zmierzchu; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas, Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (166); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1002; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Złota sobota - piosenki z lat 20-tych, 30-tych; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - kruk i kaczor (347); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 4 - Zdobywcy kosmosu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 57* "Bocian" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (21); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kino Mistrzów - Lepiej być piękną i bogatą (Lepiej być piękną i bogatą) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1993); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Ryszard Pietruski, Aleksander Bielawski, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1002; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 4 - Zdobywcy kosmosu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 57* "Bocian"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (21); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Kino Mistrzów - Lepiej być piękną i bogatą (Lepiej być piękną i bogatą); komedia kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 07.10 Świat w pigułce 08.05 Bajkowa TVS 09.40 Ogrody od A do Z 10.00 Mały koncert życzeń 11.00 Mali podróżnicy 11.30 Człowiek bez honoru - western 13.00 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 14.55 Śląskie od kuchni 15.30 Urządzeni 16.05 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Koncert w TVS 21.55 Podróże z żartem 23.00 Czy to prawda? 23.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 00.30 Na tropie zbrodni 01.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne (wersja dla niesłyszących) 02.00 Cafe Silesia 04.30 Świat w pigułce